


無念無想4

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 無念無想 [4]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, F/M, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 這章的point在於怎麼在周燦跟別人的約會中展現知範的男友力(並沒有內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 無念無想 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200413





	無念無想4

**Author's Note:**

> 這章的point在於怎麼在周燦跟別人的約會中展現知範的男友力(並沒有
> 
> 內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

「如果不想被發現的話，約會的時候千萬不要兩人單獨見面！」圈內前輩是這麼說的。

因此，在一個降雪稍歇的午後，氣溫明明是零下，卻有四個年輕人坐在開了暖氣的小店內吃雪冰，理由是洪周燦喜歡、崔叡恩也喜歡，而他們衝著季節限定的草莓雪冰來的。

除了兩個小情侶外，洪周燦請金知範陪同，說過了會幫忙隱藏，而且也只有他知道這件事，金知範二話不說就同意了，但當他知道是要在負度天氣吃雪冰時一瞬間有些後悔。另一邊崔叡恩則是找了對內最親的，同事也和金知範算是點頭之交的權賓娜，似乎後者也對雪冰行程感到負擔。

一開始氣氛有那麼一點尷尬，洪周燦和崔叡恩之間的氣氛倒是不錯，但是另外兩個像是家長一樣，金知範時不時打量著崔叡恩，而權賓娜心思更是縝密，不只打量著洪周燦，同時也注意著金知範，不過這倒是不意外，畢竟金知範曾經給了他錯誤的KaKao ID，這也讓金知範有時不自覺的逃避權賓娜的視線。

他不知道最終她們是怎麼找到正確ID的，但有時他不禁覺得當初要是再多給錯一個字，是不是洪周燦現在就不會和崔叡恩有任何瓜葛。

正當幾個人一邊聊天一邊吃冰時，金知範眼神一晃，看見洪周燦用湯匙挖了勺雪冰，卻因為在說話而遲遲沒入口，雪冰在暖氣舒適的溫度下溶成混著草莓醬的水，偏偏今天洪周燦穿了件白衣。

幾乎是在雪冰水滴落的剎那，已經來不及拿紙巾，金知範伸手接住才沒讓衣服毀容，救援成功後趕緊拿了紙巾處理，洪周燦雖然心思縝密，不過偶爾總是會有些小脫線，這也是金知範覺得他可愛的地方，不用太操心，但是仍然有需要依靠的時候。

經過雪冰店的初遇，漸漸對彼此也有些了解，金知範雖然不能夠完全接受崔叡恩，畢竟她可是搶走洪周燦的人，但是不得不承認她真的是個很有魅力的女孩子，伴隨著契這樣的想法，心中同時又更苦澀一點。

雪冰後的安排是到電影院看電影，兩個女孩負責選片，不知道是口味特別重，還是想測試他們，女孩們選了一部號稱史上最可怕的恐怖片。

金知範和洪周燦買了爆米花回來看見女生選得片子後面面相覷，他倆是真的不怎麼喜歡恐怖片的，但在女孩子面前也不好說，尤其說害怕這種話更是丟臉，只好硬著頭皮上場了。

女孩子們似乎真的對恐怖片深感喜愛，雖然偶爾會被音效嚇到，但盯著大銀幕的眼神幾乎是在發光。反倒是金知範和洪周燦兩個人表面上一副風平浪靜，心裡波濤洶湧，洪周燦下意識的往金知範的方向縮了縮，捂著耳朵雙眼閉了一半，金知範則是煞有其事的一下撥瀏海、一下在椅子上稍稍伸展，裝作一副自在的樣子，然後在每次被嚇得不清後，輕聲在縮成一團的洪周燦耳邊說：「沒事了，可怕的過了。」

最後的最後，他們決定去搭摩天輪，那是情侶必備的約會行程，尤其黃昏天色已經暗了一半，而夕陽餘暉依然照亮另一半的天空，從紫色漸層到亮橘色的天空非常詩意，加上首爾街頭的建築和道路上的路燈也都慢慢亮起，是一個路燈閃耀的夜晚，坐在摩天輪上看全景必定浪漫到不行。

也許因為不是例假日人潮並不多，所以排隊隊伍並不長，很快就輪到他們搭乘，工作人員打開車廂請他們上去。

洪周燦和崔叡恩已經牽上手了，兩人一前一後的登上摩天輪，就在金知範上前時，權賓娜一把拉住他的手臂。

「你們兩個自己搭吧，我們就不當電燈泡了！」權賓娜看似友好的勾著金知範手臂，一邊朝他使眼色，雖然很堂皇，但金知範也裝作若無其事的點了點頭，擺手讓他們快走，而最後他們倆上了另一個車廂，等門一關上，權賓娜立刻鬆開金知範的手，坐到另一側的座椅去。

金知範在權賓娜鬆手後鬆了一口氣，目光時不時望向窗外，看向前一個車廂，雖然看不太清楚，但還是嘗試著探頭張望。

「你喜歡洪周燦對吧？」權賓娜冷靜的盯著金知範看，這是一句聽起來像是肯定句的疑問句，「你不用否認，我看人很準的。故意給了錯誤的ID，什麼時候都視線都沒離開過他，一看就知道了。」

「別開玩笑了，我們都是男的好嗎？」金知範對於權賓娜的話非常訝異，但表面上仍然努力保持不動搖。

金知範半張了張嘴，欲言又止停了下來盯著權賓娜看，他不知道權賓娜的目的是什麼，這種時候沉默不承認不否認會是最好的選擇，但是權賓娜卻對自己堅信不移。

「你不用擔心，我不會跟任何人說你的事。但是，我也不會讓你有機會破壞叡恩的感情。」權賓娜見他不說話就當他默認了，開始自顧自的說著，「我會緊緊盯著你，不要搞花樣。」

金知範並沒有馬上接話，車廂隨著摩天輪的運轉漸漸升高，然後在接近最高點時，車廂間的距離碰巧讓他看見前一個車廂中，襯著唯美的夕陽，洪周燦和崔叡恩的身影越靠越近，接著映在他眼中的是一對情侶的初吻，映在他心中的是一陣撕裂的痛楚。

權賓娜注意到他的視線，同時目睹了那浪漫的場面，接著小心翼翼的轉回視線，有些尷尬的觀望金知範的反應。

「我不會破壞，絕對不會。」金知範勾起一個自嘲一般的微笑，或許其中帶著一點落寞，「周燦如果幸福，那對我來說也就夠了。」

得到答案後的權賓娜嘆了一口氣，一方面有些同情金知範，一方面也為他的選擇感到敬佩，態度上也就和緩許多，沒了一開始的咄咄逼人，「那你呢？」

「你沒關係嗎？」

金知範毫無畏懼的對上權賓娜的視線，這次的笑容更顯得悲傷，「難道要因為期待不可能發生的事情，讓他永遠得不到幸福嗎？」

「我沒關係的，只要他沒關係，那就好了。」

在一陣沉默後，車廂終於回到地面，已經下車的洪周燦和崔叡恩已經在地面上朝著他們愉快的揮手，兩人之間曖昧的氣氛似乎更加濃烈，權賓娜倒是經過剛才的對談，已經完全放下對金知範的敵意了，甚至開始釋出善意，這場約會就在除了金知範以外其他人皆大歡喜之下結束。

在那之後洪周燦和崔叡娜感情更加甜蜜，甚至大起膽子好幾次偷偷摸摸的單獨見面，事後洪周燦說起金知範只是裝作不在意的叮嚀他小心一點，他也只能這樣做，默默的在身後守護。

直到那天，最糟糕的夢魘成真，新聞斗大的標題和清晰的照片，像是宣判死刑一般，一場狂風暴雨一聲不響的襲來。

*TBC


End file.
